Midnight Watch
by yami no dawn
Summary: When Sirius needs some late night advice on a questionable subject, he takes a chance.SBRL slash
1. Confessions at Midnight

Midnight Watch

A/N: Set **marauder era**. SBRL **slash **(that's **sirius/remus**), don't read if you don't like that kind of thing. I **don't** much appreciate **flames **so there **isn't really much point **in leaving them, seriously be a little mature. If you want to insult it in correct English using full **sentences** and mainly giving me **valid reasons **for why you **hate** it, fair enough. But **misspellings** of insults that really have **no basis in anything **do not really help anyone. I do however, like **feedback** and I like **constructive criticism**. Anything that helps me make this better or tells me why you like/hate it is good. Yes. **The title is lame**. Suggestions would help immensely.

Summary: When Sirius needs some late night advice on a questionable subject he takes a chance.

**Rating**: M - Sexual situations (nothing graphic- I can't write it. Well I CAN I'm just lousy at it), swearing, slash. If you don't think it quite merits the M rating let me know. I can never be sure.

**Warnings**: _Slash, swearing, fluff. And that's about it_.

Disclaimer: I own no recognisable characters or places. I only own the plot of this story, nothing else. There is very little point in suing me over it.

* * *

A figure arose from one of the four poster beds in the sixth year boys' dormitory. His insomnia was bothering him again. Actually, it wasn't so much insomnia as the _dreams _he was having when his brain finally got around to shutting down for sleep. And it wasn't so much the _dreams _as the constantly recurring _person_ who deemed it necessary to inhabit those dreams. He decided that he needed to talk to someone about this, and unfortunately, the only person who would be able to help was a certain sleeping werewolf.

Sirius stretched and padded out of the room to the bathroom. Upon arriving back, he fully intended to slide back into bed and resume not sleeping until he was distracted by a certain sound. A low-pitched purr emanated from the bed next to his, invoking those positively obscenely beautiful images from his dreams. It was then that he decided to confront the idiot who unknowingly haunted his every waking (and sleeping) moment and ask him for advice. Not one of his brightest ideas, he had to admit.

He crept over to the werewolf's bed and drew back the drapes enough to kneel, just inside them, beside the bed.

"Moony?"

Remus turned over in his bed, conveniently placing his back towards the figure that had disturbed him, and snuggled into the pillow, fully intending to go straight back to sleep.

"Moony."

He growled irritably and pulled the blankets over his head.

"_Moony!_"

"Gah! What the fuck is your problem Sirius! Just go to sleep damn it!"

An excessively loud snore served to remind the werewolf that there were others in the dormitory still sleeping and blissfully unaware of the idiot suffering from insomnia next to him. Being a pleasant character at heart, he lowered his voice somewhat.

"Haven't you ever heard of letting sleeping dogs lie, Padfoot?" He hissed with forced patience.

"But Remy, you're a wolf. Not a dog. That's me." Sirius smiled at the ruffled picture his friend made.

"Yes, and ironically you _can't_ sleep. I'm tired Padfoot. Can we talk in the morning?" He snuggled himself deeper under his thick blankets, yawning.

"Moony I-" Sirius sighed deeply. "Okay. Tomorrow. G'night."

Remus closed his eyes. It wasn't working. He was awfully tired but sleep just wasn't coming. He was hyperaware of the dark haired man's intense stare burning into his face. His eyes flew open.

"Oh forget it. Let's go down to the Common Room."

"Why the change of heart Moony dear?"

"How the hell am I supposed to sleep with you staring at me!" He complained, sitting up and brushing tawny locks out of his sleepy eyes. "Downstairs Sirius. Before I change my mind."

Remus slid out of bed, pulled his robes on over his pyjamas (why didn't Sirius choose a _warm_ night to want to talk?) and snuck downstairs after the animagus. In the dim light of the dormitory, a figure shot up in bed muttering about giant rabbits, and a strangely aerodynamic cushion shoved him back down.

"Stupid rat," James muttered. "Sirius! Hey Sirius!"

There was, unsurprisingly, no answer. The drapes around the bed were open and swinging slightly in the cold breeze. Remus's drapes were still closed so James decided he would have better luck talking to the werewolf about Peter's distracting nightmares.

"Remus!"

Again, there was no answer. He reached out and pulled the curtain open a little. His bed was empty too. James grinned to himself and crept downstairs, not wanting to miss whatever was going on.

A very sleepy werewolf regarded his friend with half-lidded eyes. He curled himself up in the squishy armchair and lit a fire in the smouldering hearth with his wand.

"So, Siri, what is it you wanted to talk about?"

Sirius watched the reflection of the flames in the grate dance across Remus' amber eyes, captivated by their depth and expression. He had marvelled many times at how easily he could just fall into them, drown in their deliciously warm depths. He stretched lazily; basking in the ethereal glow the firelight seemed to throw over his friend. Remus's eyes were tired. He felt a little twinge of guilt.

"Sirius!"

He was jolted out of his reverie. "Sorry Moony. Um.. What did you say?"

"What do you want to talk about, Pads?" He repeated with exaggerated patience.

"Um.. I kinda wanted to ask you for advice." He lowered his voice, as if ashamed.

A rush of tenderness flooded the werewolf's heart at the vulnerable face Sirius was allowing him to see. "What about?"

"Well.. I've kind of been having these dreams.."

"Nightmares?" Remus presumed, almost to himself.

Sirius shuffled closer so as not to have to speak above a whisper. "Oh no, they're great. Just distracting."

"So.. You're asking my advice about sex dreams?"

"No. I'm asking your advice about pursuing a relationship with the guy in those dreams."

Remus rubbed his temples. "Go on?"

"Well, there's this guy I've.. _Liked_ for ages, and recently I've started dreaming about him. I love the dreams, except they're so bloody distracting and make me want the real thing all the more. So Remmie, what should I do?"

"I don't know Siri," he sighed, keeping his expression carefully controlled. He didn't like talking about Sirius's conquests. It made him uncomfortable and depressed since he wanted nothing more than to be Sirius's _only_ lover. The fact that the animagus's eyes were locked on to his own didn't help his discomfort. "You don't ask me about all your other conquests."

"I don't just want sex this time. I want the person. And I want him forever."

"So you got me up in the middle of the night for relationship advice?"

Sirius bit his lip and forced a weak smile. "Yes," he said in what could barely be called a whisper it was so quiet.

Cursing his inherent niceness once more, Remus sighed. "Who are we talking about? What kind of person?"

"Well, he's a lot like you. Studious, down to earth bloody gorgeous but he doesn't have a clue. Shy."

"Just go for it Padfoot. If he's as much like me as you say, then I'm sure he won't mind. After all, the worst he can say is no." Remus sighed and yawned, stretching in an almost feline way.

Sirius studied the werewolf's face closely. "I love you Remus."

"That's nice Pads." He stood up, intent on sleeping for the rest of the night and pretending that this whole conversation had been a dream.

"Remus John Lupin I'm busy declaring my undying love for you and you are ignoring me!" Sirius shot to his feet in irritation.

Remus's eyes flew wide, any trace of tiredness gone from their liquid amber depths. "Who told you my middle name!"

"It's on your suitcase but that isn't the point." He grabbed the werewolf's head in his hands and forced eye contact. A low growl slid from his throat. "I'm bloody well in love with you, you stupid ponce! I'm doing what you told me to do. After all, as you said, the worst you can say is no."

His eyes begged Remus not to deny him this. If Sirius's confession fell on nothing but solid concrete, this episode would stand between them forever. _Please Remus, please love me._

He closed his eyes, preparing for the worst and felt soft lips melt pleasurably against his.

"Love you too," was muttered against his lips.

Remus's robes were quickly discarded as Sirius's hands slid beneath his shirt. They felt deliciously cool against his warm skin and, purring happily, he pressed closer. The animagus's hands slid around his back and pulled their bodies flush together, grinding his hips into the werewolf's. A happy moan fell from his delectable mouth; a sound that Sirius decided his lover would be making far more often.

Watching from the staircase, James watched, wide eyed as his two friends made love on the floor of the Gryffindor common room. He was never going to be able to look at that room in the same way again! Deciding to do them a favour, he cast a quick silencing spell on the way back up to the dormitories. He had a feeling that they wouldn't be returning any time soon and decided with a wicked grin, that anyone who disturbed them did so at their own peril. At least he had some nice gossip to win Lily over with.

Remus reached up to brush sweat soaked dark hair from his lover's forehead. Sirius leaned down to kiss him tenderly. The greyness of predawn was out in full force, seeping into the room through curtained windows.

"We should go back to the dorm," he whispered.

Remus wrapped his arms around Sirius, pulling him down on top of his body. "I don't want to."

Sirius contemplated his sweaty and sticky werewolf lover, smiling at the pure, stated contentment in his amber eyes. "You know, it's the full moon tonight."

"Mm." He pushed Sirius over on to his back so as to have something more comfortable to lie on.

"Now that hardly seems fair," Sirius noted with some amusement. "After all, I'm the one who probably has carpet burns."

Remus licked at his throat, deciding that it would be far better not to reply to that comment.

"Will the wolf end up ravishing me like you did?"

A hint of worry entered his eyes. "I don't know. I can't make any promises. After all, we _are _one being. It seems likely. But don't let him do anything you don't want him to. Now hadn't we better get back to the dorm?"

"I thought you didn't want to."

He was treated to a kiss. "Do you really have carpet burns?"

"Yeah. Feels like it."

"I'm sorry." Remus stood up and hauled Sirius up after him, tossing over his clothes.

Sirius winced and rubbed his sore backside. "Next time someone ever tells me you're docile or submissive I'll tell him or her to go have sex with you," he complained.

"You loved it really," his lover replied loftily.

"What gave it away?" Sirius asked laughingly. "The yelps? The moaning? Merlin help me, the _screaming?_"

"No." Remus gave an uncharacteristic smirk. "The fact that you kept begging me for more." He bit back a yawn.

"Oh Remmie, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to keep you up that late-early... Whatever!"

"Don't worry Siri. At least its Saturday. So I can sleep as long as I want to!"

* * *

Peter's hand was slapped away from Remus's curtain before he could pull it open.

"You don't want to be doing that," James confided.

"What? Why? He'll miss breakfast. Sirius must've already gone ahead-"

He cast a quick silencing charm on the smaller boy and pulled back the drapes a crack to reveal Remus, hair sticking up everywhere, sleeping soundly wrapped in the arms of none other than Sirius Black.

"That's why," James whispered. "And no I am not taking that silencing charm off until we are out of Gryffindor tower. I don't want you waking them." He let go of the curtain and all but dragged Peter out of the dormitory.

A/N: Feed my review monster?


	2. Chess, Butterbeer and Secrets

A/N: This was originally meant to be a one-shot but since some people asked me to continue, I've written this little bit. This is very short because I don't really have much more to write on this. If you have any ideas and you want me to continue, please tell me, otherwise this is the last chapter.

Disclaimer: I still don't own 'em.

**Thanks to:**

**Crystal Blue Dry Ice**: I have written more. :Points: However, I am not responsible for the lameness. That is that fault of my brain.

**jejojas**: I love RL/SB too. It's so cute

**JulesFire:** Yes. My review monster big and fluffy and green and goes by the name of George.

**Twitch of Queenliness:**cough: Yes, thank you. I'm glad you like it

**Regulus of Slytherin:** James/Regulus? I've never heard that one before. Hm. Perhaps something to write if I ever get any more free time. I fixed some of the emphasis, I have a bad habit of doing that. Thanks for the advice.

**Anika Malfoy:** Yey! I tried to make it nice and fluffyfied.

**Alice Chatsend**: -:points to chapter: Sorry I didn't update sooner. This is the first time to myself I've had ALL week.

**Tanya J Potter:** Thank you

**Jenny Wren:** George (my review monster) likes you. LoL

**Lykaios Nyx:** Glad you liked it

**KawaiiTenshi27: **-:dances a jig: I love writing Remus/Sirius. It's so sweet

**T.Felton:** It was originally meant to be a one-shot, but a couple of people asked me to write more, so I did. Yey for me

I would also like to apologise to anyone whose name I spelt wrong.

* * *

**Chess, Butterbeer and Secrets.**

Feeling slowly seeped back into Sirius's mind as he returned from what he was sure was the best dream of his life. Painful tingles shot up his left arm. He became conscious of a warm body beside him. Did that mean... It wasn't a dream? The figure beside him made a soft purring sound and appeared to be awakening himself. Sirius watched his lover wake up, smiling gently. The werewolf blinked wearily and smiled dreamily back at Sirius.

"Morning," he murmured.

"Actually Remmie, I have a feeling it's closer to afternoon."

"Oh well. I suppose we should get up."

Sirius sighed deeply, before kissing Remus's forehead and climbing out of bed in search of clothes.

* * *

"Checkmate."

Peter groaned. "That's the fifth time today! What do you say we switch to Exploding Snap?"

James looked horrified. "No way. No way am I singing my eyebrows when I've finally got Evans to agree to go on a date with me. Are you sadistic, Peter? Huh? Do you want me to look terrible in front of the love of my life?" Tears swam in his eyes.

"Oh for Merlin's sake, okay. One more game!"

"Oh no!"

"What is it?" Peter sighed, indicating his piece to make its move.

"I have nothing to talk to Lily about! Any ideas Pete?"

"I don't know, maybe something like 'I really love you and I wanna have babies?"

"Whoa!" A third voice settled itself at the table. "I didn't know you felt that way about Prongs, Wormy." Sirius grinned, yanking the final member of their group into the seat beside him.

"But I'm not sure its possible for you to have his babies," Remus added helpfully.

Peter turned the colour of a tomato, then a beetroot and then turned bruise-purple to the point that James thought he was going to explode. He didn't. Instead, he just fainted.

James groaned and brought him round.

Remus shrugged innocently.

Sirius contemplated his fingernails.

"Guys! Don't you think you have something to tell us?" James hinted irritably.

Sirius looked a Remus, then at James, then back at Remus. He looped an arm around the werewolf's waist and slid closer to him.

"Don't _you_ have something to tell _us_?"

"I'm not shagging Pete if that's what you're getting at." He shuddered with disgust. "But I do have a date with Evans tomorrow!" He brightened up considerably, until the girl in question threw a chess piece at his head.

"Good for you Jamie boy. I think this deserves a celebration! _Accio_ Butterbeer!"

James folded his arms and frowned good-naturedly. "Don't change the subject Sirius. Why exactly, were you and Moony in bed until four in the afternoon?"

Remus took a sip of his Butterbeer, trying to hide behind the bottle. Sirius began to trace patterns on the table with the tip of his wand.

"Ok, I'll answer for you. You were in bed until four in the afternoon because you got no sleep last night. But why, I ask, did you get no sleep last night?"

Silence. Peter squeaked and turned ashen as James whispered something in his ear.

"You want me to answer that too?"

"No-!" Remus protested vehemently.

James continued anyway. "You got no sleep because you were busy shagging each other's brains out in the common room."

Remus groaned and dropped his head heavily on the table, causing the chess pieces to scatter. Sirius merely blushed faintly.

"How did you know?" He forced out.

"I was there."

Peter dropped to the ground with a hefty thud. This earned him nothing more than passing glances from his three friends, but Lily, clicking her tongue exasperatedly, waved smelling salts under his nose.

"You were _there?_" Remus squeaked in mortification.

"Now what do you have to tell us?"

"That you're a nosey son of a Cornish pixie." Sirius snapped.

James burst out laughing. "Son of a-" He gasped in a breath. "Cornish pixie. Oh Sirius, can't you do better than that?"

Remus smacked Sirius upside the head.

"I never knew you were so violent Remus!" He continued to laugh himself sick, whereas Peter looked like he might _be _sick. His face had acquired a slightly green tinge, whether from the topic of discussion or Lily's smelling salts.

The werewolf's expression disappeared under a blush of deep embarrassment.

"It's getting dark." Sirius pointed out helpfully.

Peter rolled his eyes. "Well observed, genius. You could have told us you were shagging Remus. It was kinda... weird catching you in bed together this morning."

"Oh give it a rest Peter. Padfoot means it's _dark._ We have to go."

Understanding dawned on the chubby boy's face.

* * *

As the moon's huge watchful eye rose high into the clear night sky, four figures could be seen racing into the Forbidden Forest. A strange pack they would have seemed to any outsider: a stag, a rat, a dog and a wolf, but to Moony, these creatures were family. And he wouldn't give them up for anything.

Hogwarts castle was silent at night, some of the windows lit by warm candlelight, and one of the rooms that was lit was the office of Albus Dumbledore. He leaned out of the high tower window, a spyglass pressed to his left eye, fixed upon four silhouettes barely visible against the backdrop of the Forbidden Forest. He smiled brightly, eyes twinkling, and turned away from the window.

In the early hours of the morning, an even stranger sight would have made itself known if anyone had been around to see it. A huge black dog lay, curled up, fast asleep in the middle of the Hogwarts grounds, its body protecting that of a tawny wolf. The rat and the stag were nowhere in sight.

Up in Gryffindor Tower, two boys flopped onto their beds, both looking utterly mortified and scared out of their wits.

It was with a shared glance that they agreed that this episode should never be spoken of again.

* * *

A/N: If you got this far without clicking the back button or the little 'x' in the top right corner, I salute you. 


End file.
